


Breaking the ice

by MissHyacinths



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: During exploring Azeroth: Eastern Kingdoms, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths
Summary: Mathias Shaw and Flynn Fairwind have the time to get to know each other on their trip around the Eastern Kingdom, they do so in more way than one.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the works for a while now, I've been trying to work on a long-fic but I couldn't focus on it until I got this done so I hope you enjoy.

The lull of the boat rocked by the gentle waves was sweet and familiar to Captain Flynn Fairwind. The night was calm and tender; nothing like the brash and rough storms plaguing the sea’s when he and Mathias last sailed together. 

Flynn opened his eyes from the bed in the Captain’s quarters he was lounging on, his grey-blue stare landing on the aforementioned man, currently at the table in the room reading- well working technically. Flynn could respect reading for recreational purposes, but Shaw never really seemed to read _fun_ stories. An action-packed adventure filled with fighting, romance and _passion_? No thanks says the Spymaster. A 3000-page book about the spiritual and legal repercussions of trying to spit-shine Light’s wrath? Read it twice says the Spymaster. Flynn felt himself smile fondly as the man, 

“Fancy a cuddle?” he asked into the quiet room, grinning wider in a way that he hoped was charming as Shaw’s eyes flickered away from the pages of whatever drivel he was reading to the bare-chested man, sprawled across the bed’s blankets. The Sailor could practically hear him writing up a list of pros and cons in his head of leaving his research to indulge his lover. Shaw had warned Flynn when they first got together that he would be a difficult man to love and he would need to be patient with him.

Flynn didn’t find him hard to love at all.

Despite all the shit he’d endured throughout his life, he’d always worn his heart on his sleeve and it meant his affection ran as freely as rum on freebooters ship. No, it was the being patient that he found a little difficult. 

Fairwind found when he felt strongly about someone, their presence was something he craved and something he _needed_ . He had to touch them; squeeze their shoulder or pat their hand, he had to compliment them; tell them they looked nice or how he appreciated their company, he had to take them places; like a nice pub or out to _bloody duskwood treasure hunting._ He wasn’t clingy per se but he couldn’t really bear the idea that someone he cared about felt anything less than adored. It had varying results. There were cases such a Keelson where his attempts to be a good lover had gotten him used and thrown overboard like yesterdays catch and some like Taelia which earned him a gentle pat on the cheek and a request he takes a few steps back. 

Flynn knew Mathias was more complicated than both of them. Probably more complicated than every other lover or crush he’d ever had too. But tides, the man was gorgeous and smart and selfless. Patience was beginning to border on painful. 

Tidemother be praised, Shaw offered one of his rare smiles, his emerald gaze observing Flynn in a way that bordered on fond, 

“I’d like that”

He closed his book carefully, leaving it on the table where he’d been sitting, before maneuvering himself onto the bed, slotting against Flynn’s side. The bed was smaller than a double but was bigger than a single, so they did have a bit of wiggling room. Then again they were both quite muscular men, despite Mathias leaning more towards the lithe side of the scale so they had to press together. Shaw rests his head on Flynn’s broad chest, a hand rest just below his pec, leg resting over the bigger man’s thigh. Flynn, in turn, tucked a hand under the Spymasters body, resting his hand on the curve of his ass, his other hand folding over the one Mathias had resting on his chest. He gave the hand covering this ass a gentle squeeze, huffing at the noise of indignance Mathias made. 

“I like having you all to myself” Flynn hummed thoughtfully, “You’re deceptively cuddly, reminds of a cat”

Mathias huffed in a way that suggested amusement “I’m an assassin, Flynn. There are more claws than cuddling I’m afraid”

“Definitely like a cat then” he stroked along his ass, up over his back and down again this time earning a soft contented hum “did you ever want to be something other than an Assassin growing up?”

“I was always going to be the Spymaster, it would have been foolish to strive for otherwise”

“Yes, but did you secretly want otherwise? Something you never told your higher-ups?” 

“I-“ Shaw paused, the light blush resting on his cheeks not escaping the pirates notice “…My two closest friends growing up were both stonemasons. Sometimes, privately I wished I worked alongside them, being able to wake up when they did, joke with them while we built and then go to the pub together once the day was done-“ he shook his head dismissing the idea. “Realistically I would have hated it but I was a teenager and sometimes I felt…”

“Left out?” Flynn finished gently 

“I suppose. My work was erratic, it meant I’d sometimes disappear for weeks at a time and they had every reason to forget about me”

“Did they?” 

“No, they were good people. Well- Baros was good people, Edwin was- it became complicated”

“How so?”

Almost immediately the walls came up, “I’m not willing to discuss him right now” 

Flynn pressed a kiss to the spymasters head, “Not a problem, mate. We all have our ghosts” a brief pause “tell me about Baros then if he’s easier” 

Another pause, then a small sad smile “Baros was the simplest out of the three of us, he was an architect-” his eyes flicker to the desk where Flynn knew Mathias was keeping his trip notes and sketches “-he’s the reason I learnt to draw actually.” 

“Oh really? You’ve a real knack for that, I noticed. Not as good as me, obviously but you’re certainly not bad” 

“Thank you, it’s one of the hobbies I’ve made an effort to maintain, it comes in handy for work” he hums quietly in thought “A lot of his work was city plans; just lines and circles, but sometimes he’d sketch the buildings themselves, the way he could just picture something and put it on paper- I don’t know, it fascinated me.” Flynn could tell he rarely spoke about himself because he kept pausing as if he’d spoken enough, Flynn just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue “I’ve never really been much for imagination so I can generally only draw subjects that are fresh in my mind but I asked Baros the teach me the basics which he did when we had the time; which was almost never but he did his best anyway. Twenty years of practice later and I’d say I’m quite good at it” 

“I’ll say. What’s Baros up to nowadays?”

“Nothing. He’s dead” 

Tides, damn it. There went his attempt at getting to know the man without upsetting him.

“Oh shit, mate I’m sorry-“

“It’s alright. You didn’t know” Shaws spoke the line with a level of emptiness and distance it made Flynn’s heart tense,

“Mathias-“

“Really, it’s fine. I’d rather not discuss it further” he kissed the skin of Flynn’s chest and settled back down, “do you have any hobbies outside of sailing?”

Flynn allowed the diversion but made a mental note of the conversation for later -“Tell you what mate, I love a good read.” that earned him a smile, in appreciation for the allowance of the topic change or amusement at his tone he wasn’t sure, 

“Yes, I do recall your dossier stated you read and summarised a legal document in approximately 30 seconds. Very impressive, Captain”

“Oh really?” he grinned “What else does my dossier say on me?”

“A few things, some more flattering than others” Mathias tilted his head to regard the other man, resting his chin on his chest “Did you teach yourself to read?”

Flynn smirked “Trying to fill out some gaps in your paperwork, eh?” he tugged Shaw up so he can catch his lips in a chaste kiss “My mother taught me the letters, I sorta just filled in the gaps”

“I feel like you’re selling yourself short, summarising a 20 or so page document in 30 seconds means you read almost as fast as King Anduin who had a formal education-”

“Careful, that sounds a bit, treasonous mate-”

“Saying you read as quick as the king isn’t treasonous you dolt.” 

Flynn snorted, pulling at Shaw’s leg to encourage him to sit up and lean over him, “Go on then, tell me all the other ways I’m fantastic” the spymaster rolled his eyes, humour creeping onto his features, straddling the captain’s waist and giving him a look that went straight to his groin, 

“If you’re feeling up to it, you could give me a few things to praise you over?” he took Flynn’s hands in his own, resting them on his thighs and encouraging them to travel up to his hips. The captain couldn't help the buck of his hips, nodding so hard his neck hurt,

“Absolutely, mate! You want to go top or bottom? I’m not fussed myself but the power trip that comes with the idea of topping the Spymaster of the Alliance is something I’ve spent more than a reasonable amount of time fantasising about I don’t mind telling you-” 

Mathias chuckles softly, “I’m flattered, Captain. I’m more than happy in either position and when we do take that step you are by all means welcome to do what you want to me, but right now-” he smirked in a way that was far too cat-like “I was rather hoping you’d let me suck you off.” the air in Flynn’s nose caught so hard he was certain he almost gave himself a nose bleed, he hooked his hand through Mathias’ hair and yanked him down for a wet kiss, 

“That the kind of thing that gets the good Spymaster going then?” all he got in return was a deep hum that vibrated deep in the older man’s chest, “Go on then, be warned though; I’m going to make an absolute mess of you” he tugged at his hair for emphasis, it earnt him a breathy laugh, 

“On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn’t let you on top. I’m not sure I could bear your ego getting any bigger.” 

“Give over, you love my ego almost as much as you love the rest of me”

In a surprisingly chaste moment given the conversation, Mathias kissed his chin “I am quite fond of the rest of you” Flynn grinned at him, 

“Feel free to start lavishing the rest of me at any given moment now, if you’re feeling up to it” Mathias returned his smile, pulling off his own shirt and shuffling down the Captains body to settle between his thighs, pulling his trousers down and taking him to the base of his shaft in one clean movement. A desperate moan left Flynn’s mouth as his hips bucked sharply, Mathias was sucking his cock like he needed it to live and honestly no amount of fantasising could prepare him for the real thing. They’d never done anything like this before, their relationship had been surprisingly chaste thus far with nothing much further than a couple steamy make outs and raunchy touches. In his worry that asking for anything physical would be too much for Shaw too soon, he hadn’t considered that maybe- just maybe, his spymaster craved it as much as he did. Given how desperately Mathias slid his mouth up and down Flynn’s shaft, only pulling off him to press wet kisses to it or run his tongue along his balls before taking it back into his mouth until it pressed against the opening of this throat, there was a chance maybe he indeed had. 

Tides he was good, he was very good and it almost felt cruel as it was for him to be bestowing Flynn was such wet, warm pleasure and to be getting nothing in return, a desperate moan vibrated across his shaft, well maybe not _nothing_ but his point still stood-

“Mat-” he panted “Mathias, get your legs up here, I’ll do you at the same time.” 

Mathias as enthralled with Flynn’s cock as he was, didn’t seem to hear him so he tugged rather roughly as his hair, Shaw’s emerald eyes flickered up to meet his blue ones, 

“Get your trousers off mate, I want you in my mouth too”

He groans again, pulling off Flynn with a wet noise, in a matter of seconds, his trousers are off and he settles beside Flynn with his groin by his head, the ex-pirate wastes no time grabbing the other mans ass and dragging him to his mouth, his tongue running over the head of his cock. He let go long enough to look down at Mathias who had his head back between Flynn’s legs, he couldn’t help but smile fondly, 

“Tides, you’re so wonderful, Mat. So handsome and smart and- _wow_ ” he punctuated each word with a kiss to Shaw’s length before diving back down onto him, he felt Mathias hum around his cock making his thighs clench, pulling off long enough to offer a “Rich coming from you, Captain” before returning to his task and squeezing his thigh, hooking it up further over his shoulder, the new angle meaning he could take him even deeper into his throat. 

The advantage felt as unfair as it felt fantastic, Flynn decided if he wanted any chance of getting Mathias to finish at the same time, he’d need to up his game; smacking his hands as tenderly as he could manage on the globes of the Spymaster’s ass encouraging him further into his mouth, testing the weight of him on his tongue as he rolled it against the skin, he hollowed his cheeks and really _sucked._ It earned him an almost panicked whine from the man beside him, a hand coming down to stroke the curve of his face before curling into his hair- 

Flynn bucked his hips, the action bringing to attention how painfully close he was- 

Letting go of Mathias’ length and pressing it to his cheek as he buried his face against his lover’s thigh, he came down the Spymasters throat, shuddering as Shaw’s arms held him close. Without thinking he scraped his teeth against the skin of his thigh and bit softly, the action earning a choked sob around his softening length as Mathias found his release, cumming across Flynn’s cheek. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the shaft before it was pulled away from him as Shaw righted himself and lay back the correct way against the pillows a deep sigh leaving him. Flynn plastered the cheek that wasn’t covered in Shaw’s mess against the other man’s shoulder and curled his arms around his torso, 

“You’re quite good at that”

“I dare say you are as well” a green eye opened to peer at Flynn before a small frown pulled at his face, grabbing at the corner of the blanket Mathias swept it over where he had finished against Flynn’s face cleaning him gently, “Sorry.” 

He said it with just sincerity Flynn couldn’t help but press tender kisses to his face and shoulder “and here I thought _I_ was going to be the one making a mess of _you_ , you continue to surprise me, Spymaster.” 

Mathias smiled letting the blanket fall back against the bed, curling an arm around Flynn’s shoulders “I wouldn’t want you getting bored.”

“Bored? Of you?! Not possible, mate.” There was a soft hum before Flynn felt Mathias yawn against his hair, “Get some sleep, love. I’ll wake you up if anything interesting happens” 

Shaw let his eyes droop shut and settle back more comfortably, “Will you?”

“Well, probably not.” Flynn admitted “only because I want you to get at least more than two hours sleep at least once on this trip” 

Mathias huffed, the sound content and full of humour before his breathing slowly evened out, Flynn smiled to himself, content to listen to the sea while his lover got some sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it was a good thing Anduin got kidnapped so he couldn't ask questions about how Mathias spent his crown approved trip 69ing with his boyfriend.


End file.
